Dear Magnus
by Lindsey7618
Summary: Dear Magnus, I'm- I miss you. To quote A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton, "I need you, and I miss you." I am so, so sorry. "'Cause you you know I'd walk a thousand miles, if I could just see you...if I could hold you...tonight.."' Please, Magnus. A series of letters Alec sends to Magnus. Big spoilers for City of Lost Souls! (Set after the you-know-what!)
1. Chapter One

**Okay guys, this a new story I thought of. This will be all Alec's letters to Magnus post-CoLS. I'll be posting another story later titled Dear Alec, and they will be his replies. What do you think?**

**Dear Magnus: **

**Chapter One:**

Dear Magnus,

I'm-

I miss you. To quote A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton, "I need you, and I miss you."

I know what I did was wrong. If I were you I wouldn't forgive me, either. But that doesn't change the fact that I love you, and you love you. You said so- unless you were lying.

Come on, Magnus. You Belong With Me. I know you love Taylor Swift. (I do too, for the record. Love Story is my favorite.)

I am so, so sorry.

"'Cause you you know I'd walk a thousand miles, if I could just see you...if I could _hold _you...tonight.."'

Please, Magnus.

I may not send this. I don't know. But I do know this- I love you, Magnus Bane. And I always will.

**I'm so sorry this was short. The others will be longer. As soon as I have some reviews I can post chapter two! It's all ready and typed up!**

**Note: This is un-beta'd.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Okay, so I'm updating his on my phone. I'm at Wegmans right now, so obscene wifi, and I didn't type this up now, only the authors note. **

**Please let me know what you think! Please review. I'd thank the person who reviewed but I don't know your name, I'm sorry, I'll PM you later, okay?**

**thanks. Please review. Sorry it's so short. **

**Dear Magnus: **

**Chapter Two:**

Dear Mags,

Do you mind if I call you that? I got your last letter. technically the first one you've ever sent. How could you say you don't love me? So you were truly just lying to me the whole time we were together?

But no matter whether you love me or not, I will always love you.

"The sharp knife of a short life, well, I've had just enough time.-"

If I Die Young by The Band Perry.

And I'll die young, most likely. I know that. But I'll die with a mixture of happiness and sadness-

Happiness because of all the time we've spent together. I'll always treasure that.

And sadness, because I'll die knowing I hurt you, and I will die remembering that, thinking that on my last breath.

I'll die thinking of _you,_ Magnus.

If what you said was true, and you really don't love me, then I hope you know I will love you forever.

I know I keep repeating that, but I can't help myself.

This hurts.

~Alec. 3


	3. Chapter Three: Emily

**Dear Magnus:**

**Chapter Three:**

I just wanted you to know I've moved on. Met someone else. Someone who will love me forever. We love each other and you can't change that.

It's so amazing, how we found each other. She's amazing. Emily. Even her name is perfect.

She's so beautiful. So gorgeous. Better then you ever were to me.

I just wanted you to know. I figured I owed that to you.


	4. Special Christmas Chapter!

**I'M SO SORRY- I FORGOT TO POST THIS ON CHRISTMAS!**

Dear Magnus,

It's almost Christmas. I miss you.

I miss not having you by my side.

Christmas is the time to say I love you.

I love you.

I love Billy Squier too, obviously, but I love you more.

So, so much more.

Please come back to me, Magnus.

You're my everything.

I need you.

We're supposed to make up and share Christmas together.

We're supposed to tell each other I love you.

Not sit there in our own separate houses and ignore each other.

I just...I miss you so bad.

I would never have hurt you, you know.

I would never shorten your life, not even if it meant my life.

That's all.

I guess I should go.

Goodbye, Magnus.

I love you.

Alec.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter. Please don't kill me for it.**

Dear Magnus,

I get it. You hate me. I already knew that. But you didn't need to say what you did in your last letter.

I already know that I ruined your life.

I know that I betrayed you.

I know you hate me.

I hate me too.

I know I'm worthless.

I know I'm trivial.

I know I'm ugly.

I know I'm not what you wanted.

I know I was just a pawn in your game of love.

I know you never really loved me.

I know I deserve to die. It's Christmas today. No doubt you'll be off partying with your friends and kissing your new boyfriend or girlfriend.

I hope they love you.

I hope they appreciate how wonderful you are.

I hope you love them.

I hope you never let them go. I thought I'd just send this today and give you the best Christmas present you could ever ask for-  
Me, promising to stay away from you. Me, agreeing to kill myself and just leave everyone alone. Forever. Congratulations.

You got your wish.

I love you.

You don't love me.

But I'll always love you.

One last time,  
I love you.

Merry Christmas, Magnus.

Goodbye.

**Guys, this is the last chapter of this book. I'll be posting a story called Dear Alec, the sequel, soon. And after that I'll be posting another sequel based on the end of Dear Magnus and Dear Alec. **  
**Thanks for reading!**  
**Please review! **


End file.
